The Breakout
by shiny mystic mew
Summary: Every single villan ever fought by the Teen Titan has been released from jail! Watch through Raven's eyes as the team puts all of the breakouts back where they belong. Cyxjinx, raexbb, robxstar (for those who care) I know Teen Titans are not very popular anymore, but I still hope you guess enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm going to do a story that was requested of me by one of my friends. Now if you have no idea what Teen Titans is I suggest you go and look it up since you didn't have a proper upbringing. Now I hope you like the story, and don't worry there won't be any more A/N in this…and if you know what Teen Tians is, I'm sorry if the characters are a little ooc.**

 **I don't own the Teen Titans**

A Normal Morning

I drifted into the room, not really paying attention to what was going on around me. I went into the kitchen and started preparing my morning cup of herbal tea. I carefully used my powers to get a cup, spoon, and TEA BAG from the CABINETS. The objects laid themselves in front of me, and the black aura around them disappeared. "Hey Raven, are you up to some morning training?" I turned my head slightly with a sigh to look at the team's leader, Robin. He was leaning on the counter giving me a look that said "if-you-say-no-I'll-kill-you".

I held in a laugh at the way he was trying to intimidate me. I managed to keep my face blank of emotion as I replied in a monotone VOICE "Of course, I'm standing aren't I?" Suddenly Cyborg walked into the room and burst out laughing at my response. "You (laugh) really have (laugh) to teach me (laugh) how (laugh) you do that Raven." He said before breaking down completely.

Meanwhile Robin and I were staring each other down. "Training's at 10" Robin muttered giving in. I smirked and turned and poured the now boiling water into my cup and mixing the tea bag in with the spoon. I took a sip of my tea and smiled slightly before flying over to the couch and starting to read. I kept an ear open to the kitchen though, waiting for the morning to begin.

I turned my head a little so that I could see Starfire fly in and death grip Robin. "Dear friend Robin, it is a glorious day, is it not?" She exclaimed tilting her head at the now blue faced leader. "Star…I…need…air" Robin gasped. She immediately dropped him which caused him to hit his head on the edge of the counter.

Unfortunately Cyborg who had finally stopped his laughing saw this and it was like someone pressed replay. I rolled my eyes at my friends but was secretly happy that they were doing the whole "routine". We were all the best of friends of course, but we were also a family, a super powered, superhero, crazy, teenaged family…but still a family. I counted down in my head 3…2…1. And right on time Beast Boy joined the party. He paused in the doorway with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with shock at the scene before him.

I let my eyes pass over the entire picture again. Robin was in a bundle on the floor completely out. (hopefully he'll stay like that till 11) Starfire was hovering over him yelling out random words in her native language and crying about some huge worm god that had apparently eaten Robin's brain. Cyborg was laughing so hard that his systems were acting up and letting out occasional sparks and was trying to talk which only made him laugh harder. Beast Boy was just standing in THE DOOR way looking like someone had just told him that he turned blue. And I was sitting on the couch calmly reading my book.

Yep, this was my family, and this was a normal morning. And I wouldn't change it for anything. Little did I know…that it was going to change, and it wouldn't change back for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I said no more A/N but I can never follow that rule. If any of you have any villains or heroes that you made, go ahead and message me and I'll put them in the story. I think it would be neat to add in a few new characters, the titans seem like they might want the help.**

Kkadijakk-Thanks for the review, I'm really glad that you enjoyed the first chapter.

I don't own the Teen Titans

The Breakout

After all the chaos was done, and the morning breakfast war over tofu being good or bad between Cyborg and Beast Boy had ended(they decided just to eat cereal this morning), Robin woke up. And it was 9:59. I groaned. So close, yet so far.

"Alright team! Time for training." Robin yelled with a huge grin. He was now sporting a huge purple bruise right in the middle of his forehead. "Do we have to Robin? I mean give us a break, we finally just got all of the villains in jail, and you just want us to train?" Beast Boy whined.

"Yep." Robin said, and I swear I saw his face turn evil for a second. "Aww come on dude, let us relax. Ya know there has never been a more peaceful time than this." Cyborg said getting on his knees and doing the worst impression of a "Puppy face". Beast Boy turned into a kitten and started pawing at Robins boots.

"Yes friend Robin, it would be delightful, if we could not train today. I wanted to make some of my pudding of happiness!" Starfire said and did the best impression of a puppy face you have ever seen.

"Well…if Raven says no training then no training." Robin said and again for the second time today gave me the stare. Immediately after Robin said that all three begging titans turned and tried to work their charm.

Cyborg was easy to say no to, as well as Starfire. But something about Beast Boy's kitten facade just made me want to say yes. I had no idea why either. I knew why the choice was mine though. Robin crumbled under Starfire and he hoped that I could enforce training. "No training today." I said looking Robin in the eye. Starfire flew into the kitchen towing a really angry Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped onto the couch and started their video games.

I carefully put my book down and sipped the rest of my tea. I turned towards the kitchen where Robin was giving me a death glare that even I couldn't match. "I'll face the terrible Robin for you Raven" Beast Boy said doing what he thought was a brave pose. I raised an eye brow at him. "Ha, yeah right, your too much of a scaredy cat to go in there" Cyborg said with a teasing smile.

"Okay, just remember he just heard everything you said" I replied giving the green changeling my empty cup. His face went from confident to worried in a matter of .2 seconds. "I'm toast" he muttered under his breath just loud enough for me to hear.

"If he tries anything, I'll put him through the ceiling" I said with a frown. "Thanks Rae" He replied slowly walking towards the kitchen. I decided that I wasn't going to yell at him this time for calling me Rae. I'll get him back later for it though.

Just as Beast Boy reached the kitchen the alarm went off and everyone rushed into the control room, everything forgotten. The screen lit up to show a police officer on the screen. "THE PRISON IS DOWN THE PRISONERS ESCAPED, IT'S A BREAKOUT!" He yelled at the titans. Doctor light suddenly appeared behind him along with Mumbo and Billy Numerous. "You shall see the light titans, Jump city is no longer in your hold but in ours!" With that the screen went black.

"Quick, to the roof" Robin ordered. Robin and Cyborg ran up the stairs, Raven fazed through the wall, Starfire flew up after the others and Beast Boy turned into a hawk to fly after her.

When the titans got on the roof they looked out at Jump City, which is now smoking, catching on fire, and buildings were crumbling with scream of people in the distance. Looks like we're getting that morning training after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raymesiris-Thanks for the recommendation, I'll consider it, if I can even find the person who made the story.**

 **Ssj Maggie-I wanted to do something where there wasn't anything romantic but it was a cute interaction between the two, romantic stuff will happen later on.**

 **I still don't own Teen Titans**

The Fight with the Light

"Ok, let's go for first, he seems to have started all of this." Robin said his eyes/mask narrowing. "Beast Boy, Star, and Cyborg" he paused thinking. "Go to the prison and help as many people as you can, and clean up the place. Raven you and I will go after doctor light and meet up with the others when we're done. Any questions?" He asked not looking away from the ruined city.

I looked at the others. Starfire looked on the edge of tears, which made me uncomfortable. I didn't like it when Starfire broke down, it made me upset to see one of my friends in such a state.

Cyborg was punching buttons on his arm and whispering about how we had a 47.987% chance of putting all the villains back before they destroyed everything.

Beast Boy was messing with his T-communicator with a worried look on his face. His ears were drooping and he was wearing an unusual frown.

Robin was still looking out over the city.

And then there was me. I kept a blank face and carefully monitored my emotions. I wasn't as upset as the others were about what happened so it was easy not to lose control. I was sure that we could fix this, even if it wasn't as quick as we might want it to be.

"Good, Titans GO!" Robin yelled the battle cry that we happened to be known for. He turned to me and I grabbed his hand and rose into the air heading for the city. "I think we should come up with a good plan for this fight Raven" Robin said looking up at me. "What do you suggest?" I replied.

Robin and I had a weird relationship. We trusted each other to watch the others back. We knew that we had good ideas and could hold the team together if something like this ever happened. But we also fought a lot, and disagreed a lot too.

"You could use your magic to trap him and I'll use rope to tie him up, that way he'll be trapped and we can bring him back to the tower for questioning." Robin said nodding slowly as if he could already see the plan working.

"This will be really fast then." I said slowly. "Somehow I think that it might take more than that." Robin was silent for a few moments. "You're probably right…but what else can we do? We usually just attack and trap." Robin said. I looked around trying to spot the black suited villain. Suddenly I was hit by a flash of light and fell through the air ramming into the ground.

"Ugh…Robin?" I said groggily. The entire street seemed to be spinning. I put a hand to my head and tried to use my healing powers. "RAVEN!" I heard someone yell but I couldn't tell who or where it was coming from. I blinked a few times and was able to dive out of the way of another beam of light right before it hit me. I looked over and saw Robin fighting doctor light . "That's convenient." I muttered.

I got up and flew over to them. As doctor light managed to shot one of his energy beams at Robin, blasting him away, I got in front of him. "Remember me?" I asked in a low voice, letting my eyes turn red. I quickly took control, my eyes fading back to violet. He scrambled away from me clearly very scared of what I may do to him.

The first time I met him, I had lost control of my anger and almost killed him. He has never been able to face me since then. "I'm sorry, don't hurt me please." He said in a high pitched voice putting his hands up in self-defense. Robin came over at that moment. "Why did you release all the villains? Do you know what you've done?" Robin said his voice getting louder. I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, making him calm down. "Sorry." Robin said looking down.

"I didn't cause the prison break." said looking up at us. "Then just who did?" Robin said his mask/eyes glaring at the defeated escapee. "I don't know! I just got out." He said looking between us. Robin looked at me, surprised. "If you didn't" Robin said looking back down at "Then just who did?"

A little ways away someone stood in the darkness watching the two titans. "I expected more of you my apprentice."

 **Eh…I feel like I could've done a better fight scene but doctor light is kind of a wimp and they never have trouble beating him, as long as Raven is there at least.**


End file.
